


Megas' Meal

by EndangeredMind



Category: Megas XLR
Genre: Fat - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind





	Megas' Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Loud thudding sounds could be heard as Megas slowly walked down the street. He was incredibly bored. Ever since his pilot Coop had given him an extensive upgrade that made him sentient, he had wanted to learn everything about human life. Since then, he had seen all of human life, and he was rather bored of it. He decided that a good walk to clear his systems was his favourite thing to do because it gave him chance to think rather than sit there and wait for something to happen, he would be able to experience everything as it happened.

Megas then groaned as he looked around the city. He was so damn hungry! He had recently had a fight with a large alien, and he had managed to use all of his energy up killing the thing. “Whoops. Guess I got a little carried away back there, blasting it to pieces!” He sighed and looked around for something to eat. The ache in his tanks became more and more unbearable as he grew increasingly hungry. He had to find something to eat soon or he would end up resorting to drastic measure, and that was something he didn’t want.

Finally, Megas came across a rather large Fuel Co building, and he whistled at it in awe. It wasn’t the building itself that surprised him, but rather the massive fuel pump that dwarfed Megas himself. “This can’t hurt, right?” He laughed and took hold of the fuel nozzle, putting it into his gas cap on his car head. As he was putting it in, he noticed a large warning on the side of the pump. The bright red warning read ‘WARNING THIS FUEL IS EXTRA CONCENTRATED THUS OVERCONSUMPTION WILL LEAD TO YOUR CAR OR GIANT ROBOT SUFFERING HUGE WEIGHT GAIN!’.

Megas just sighed and laughed as the fuel began pumping in. It felt so damn good to get fuelled up, especially when he was so close to running low. He groaned as he felt his tanks reach 90%. “Dang this fuel is quite good! Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I had a little bit more!” He grinned, looking at the warning again, before ignoring it. It was just a warning, and it couldn't hurt him! He laughed as he felt his car head shudder a bit, the small fuel tank in it was being filled to the brim rather fast.

His sharp and angular frame began to bulge outwards as Megas continues to take in the fuel, but he was too busy drinking it to notice such a thing. “MMMMMmmmmmm BUURRRRPPPPP! Must have more!” He groaned, not noticing that his frame was becoming more and more plump and pear-shaped. It was if he was under some sort of spell, with his mind focus on one thing: consuming as much of the delicious fuel as possible. He groaned again, not noticing that his car head was starting to balloon outwards as well, the fuel tank straining to contain all the excess.

Megas’ car head began to balloon outwards and strain, the Plymouth Barracuda not designed to take on this much fuel at once. The plush seats bulged and pressed outwards as the fuel was redistributed to other parts of the car to prevent the fuel tank exploding. The steering wheel and controllers pressed outwards and creaked in protest at the fuel being forced into them. The swelling got so severe that the wing mirrors and rear view mirror began bloated with fuel, as Megas let out another loud burp. The fuel was just too good! It was thick and very sweet.

Megas was then thrust back into reality as a massive brassy fart erupted from his aft. Instead of being horrified by his new form, he took it all in his stride. “Hehehehe look at me! What a huge fatass I've become! I wonder if this is why my pilot is such a big guy himself? BUURRPP! If so, then let's see how huge I can get! PPRRRTTT!” The large mech grinned as he continued sucking down the fattening fuel. He was going to see that he would become the biggest mech in the whole world. He smirked and let rip.

At this point, Megas had to sit down on his massive aft, which had continued to swell outwards as the fuel kept on coming. A small ding was heard as the fuel capacity was now at 50%, meaning that Megas had only sucked down half of the delicious goop, and there was much more to come. He smirked as several brassy farts erupted from his aft, making the street shake. BBBFFFRRRLLTTT! PPPTRRFFTT! PPFPRR! VRRRPPPLLLRERRRT! “Hehe! I'm such a big fat slob! I must have more fuel! I must!” The immobile snickered, before letting out a thunderous and loud belch. BUUUURRRRPPPPP!

He groaned as he continued to take in more fuel, the poor pump being smothered by the massive mech. In fact, Megas had grown so large that the factory nearby had been completely smooshed by his massive wobbling frame. The fuel level was dropping rapidly as the robot took on more and more of it. He had grown so large, and he was so fat that it was ridiculous! “Look what a great big bot I am! My pilot is going to love me!” PPPRRRAAAPPPP! He laughed as the fart echoed through the city. He could get used to this.

Finally, the fuel pump was completely diminished of all the fuel, and it was completely empty. “Ahh, that hit the spot!” BUUURRRPPP! FFFRRRRTTTTT! Megas laughed as he let loose at both ends. Across the city, Coop, his pilot, was watching on a large screen. He couldn't believe just how huge the bot had become! “Oh wow, Megas is massive! I’m kinda of jealous! I want to be that big!” He sighed, leaning back in his creaking chair. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. “I'll ask him if I can join in. He can't say no, right?”


End file.
